Contagious
by LightenUpYaFreak
Summary: When the Joker first comes to Gotham, he finds something better than the alcohol draining the streets and the drugs lying everywhere. And she is simply CONTAGIOUS!


The first day The Joker met Loki

I was sick of restrictions sick of the boundaries about to close the door  
Such a lack of conviction no real connection what should I settle for

It was my first day in Gotham City. Big city…nice…full of stuck up Richies and crawling mongrels known as the homeless. I didn't want to stand out just yet, so I trudged along the streets of Gotham's Narrows in torn jeans and a purple tee, searching for those healthy enough to last at least a week in my care.

That's when I saw her…

But you caught my attention you built on the tension and you left me wanting more  
Now I don't know what to do with myself do with myself I don't want nobody else

She was standing in the middle of the tiny mob, her bright orange sweatshirt standing out in the blacks and greys of her fellow homeless. Long, tangled blond hair fell past her tiny waist, light grey eyes flicked from the fire in the garbage can to the man standing across from her; worn and torn blue jeans hung off her small hips, over large combat boots on her feet.

She was a small thing, shorter than the teenage girl standing not three feet from her. Yet danger seemed to radiate from her. With some shock I realized that the men there, although complete scum-bags, respected her. They shut up when she talked and then they actually listened to what she had to say.

I let you in I let you in and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you  
Can't get enough of you

Then quite suddenly, her pale grey eyes snapped to me and a small shiver tingled up and then down my spine, like small, slender fingers brushed their way up and then down my back. I saw her hands twitch, most likely searching for a weapon of some kind (like the two knives hiding in her pants).

The man, the tall and slender one with black hair and darker eyes, followed her eyes to me. He tensed up right away, almost like someone had prodded him in the back with something. The thought of what would happen to someone that was stupid enough to mess with this slender beast made me giggle.

When she smirked back at me, I knew that she was exactly what I needed.

I breathed you in I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through  
Don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you  
Can't get enough of you

Three men stepped forward, their eyes dead set on me. Three pairs of hands reached for knives and three pairs of lips turned up in crooked smiles. But one voice, small, quiet and powerful rang out, grinding the approaching men to a hault.

"Knock it off boys."

Simply music to my ears. Her voice was just as small as she was. The perfect image and sound of innocence. Yet here she was, commanding all (pause for count) fifteen of these men. Simply wonderful she was…is.

You're so contagious Running through my veins  
you're so contagious Hangin onto every word_  
You're so contagious And I can't get away  
You're so contagious and now I know for sure there is no cure_

"This isn't your territory to defend anyway. He's obviously new here. He doesn't know the streets yet." She smiled a sickly sweet smile, adorable and crooked at the same time. Like a little thieving angel.

"How is it that a man such as yourself-I mean look at your clothes!-ends up in Gotham's Narrows?" She continued. She brushed past the three large men and they cringed away as if struck. Not out of fear mind you, more out of respect.

"Looking for a little help actually," I smiled, wincing inwardly as my scars stretched.

She was not two feet away now. It hurt my neck a little to look down at her, she was so short. I suppose that it didn't help that I was only three inches away from seven feet. Up close I could see how pale her skin really was. It was…unhealthy. Almost grey. But it fit her…made her look more…dangerous.

I saw your intentions i gave you permission Go ahead and start the war  
I was out of addictions by my own admission oh I've been keeping score

but you made an exception you taught me a lesson Who cares where I've been before  
You would never leave me all by myself, all by myself you don't want nobody else

"Help? With what?"

"Well you see, chaos is a uh…hobby of mine." I grinned. She quirked a single eyebrow at me. "And I uh, can't exactly bring this bustling city to it's knees all by my lonesome."

She laughed then. High pitched, at first not very pleasant on the ears, but then it softened, turning into a choir of bells. Then it was VERY pleasant on the ears.

"No I suppose you can't." She looked back at her…friends. One of them whispered something to her, I couldn't hear. I don't like secrets. They make me nervous. She laughed again. "What a splendid idea!" She cried. Looking at me again, she said: "How many men do you need?"

I let you in I let you in and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you  
Can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through  
Don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you  
Can't get enough of you

"How many…how many men?" I giggled. My laugh was Beast to her Beauty. "Oh you…you are just…" I cut off in a whistle.

The taller one-dark hair, darker eyes-stiffened again. I noticed. She didn't.

"Jealous are we?" I asked him. "Thieving Angel" looked at me curiously. "You're uh, mate over there seems to think that my hitting on you isn't uh, very appropriate."

"Who? Oh…Arik." She grinned, beckoning to him. "Arik and I have been in business together for _years_. He's just too used to saving my skin to have some stranger like yourself off me by surprise."

"Ah well you don't have to worry about uh, that."

You're so contagious Running through my veins  
you're so contagious Hangin onto every word  
You're so contagious And I can't get away  
You're so contagious and now I know for sure there is no cure

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Arik growled.

"Settle down angel!" 'Thieving Angel' laughed.

"So uh, what do I call you?" I asked.

"Me?" She giggled. "You can call me Loki."

"L!" Arik snapped.

"Are you questioning me Arik!?"

And in a flash, my future angel turned into a raging demon.

Her grey eyes flashed dangerously, her blond hair twirling around her thin form and a knife in her hand.

I am burning in your fire (there is no cure)  
I have only one desire (there is no cure)  
(I can not deny her)  
Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself (there is no cure)  
Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself I don't want nobody else

"N-no Loki. I ju-just don't want you to-"

"I know!" She sighed. "I know Arik. Come," She said to me. "Let's walk."

I scampered after her like a lost puppy. Dipshit!

"Are you really trying to bring down Gotham?"

"Oh yeah."

"Why?"

"Something to do." I giggled.

"What's with the clown laugh?"

"Clown laugh?" I asked. Something in the back of my head clicked, like someone hitting a button on a recorder.

"Yeah. I'm not trying to bash you or anything…it's just that your laugh is kind of…different."

"And yours isn't?"

She laughed, as if proving my point.

I let you in I let you in and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you  
Can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through  
Don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you  
Can't get enough of you

"If you don't mind me asking," She started. "Where the hell did you get those scars?"

I stopped walking and leaned against the wall, my legs suddenly too weak to hold my long body up. She turned smoothly back to me, her face empty of emotion.

_Flashing lights…voices…men…screaming women…NO…screaming WOMAN…_

"Yo!" Loki shouted, suddenly in my face.

"Huh? Oh…hey…yeah."

You're so contagious Running through my veins  
you're so contagious Hangin onto every word  
You're so contagious And I can't get away  
You're so contagious and now I know for sure there is no cure

"If you don't want to-"

"Not now. Maybe latter huh doll?"

"Doll?" She smirked. "And what am I supposed to call you hm? You're obviously funny…how about Jester?"

"Jester? Nah."

"Hm…funny guy…good looking…but NOT Jester…"

I grinned.

"Joker." We chorused.

"Joker." I whispered back. "And what is your…alias?"

"Whatever you want it to be Mr. Joker." She smiled, turning her back on me (usually not a good thing to do) and disappearing around the corner.

You keep running, you keep running, you keep running through my veins


End file.
